


Lost

by zara2148



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zara2148/pseuds/zara2148
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between Justice League and Justice League Unlimited. A meeting between Hawkgirl and Stitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

"You lost?"

Shayera stared at the blue… thing that had appeared out of nowhere in the Hawaiian wilderness. She gave a bitter smile.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

The thing nodded sympathetically and ran off. That did not surprise her.

What surprised her was when it came back, and handed her a book.

The Ugly Duckling.

"It okay. Stitch been there."


End file.
